Sleepover Affections
by CsillaDream
Summary: Natsu has a crush on his best friend... and one night is all he is given in his "sink-or-swim" confession to Gray. /ONE-SHOT/


**Csilla: Okay so randomly searching I found this fanfic... so after I touched it up a little and wrote up an ending~ TaDa~! A new Natsu x Gray fanfic!**

( - - - - - )

_Why isn't the movie over yet? _I tried my hardest not to appear as scared as I really was. Lisanna, of course had attached herself to my chest making it hard to cover my eyes from all the gore and blood on the screen. It was moments like these when I wish I was a girl so I could bury myself in a guy's—**NOT THAT I'M GAY—** _although_, sneaking a glance to my best friend, _I wouldn't mind trading places with the water-down bitch…_

"Kya~" I heard Lisanna gasp when a shrill scream echoed off the walls; _who seriously says 'kya' anyways?_

Don't get me wrong; Lisanna is one of my closest friends but its moments like these that I think—"Aww~ the movie is over," She pouted, pulling away from my chest and hugging me longer than any of my other girl friends do before leaving with Juvia—that she might have a huge crush on me.

A loud exasperated sigh to my left reminded me that I hadn't moved at all from my spot; I glanced over and watched as my best friend, Gray, stood up and began picking up all the empty cups. I stood up as well and helped him clean up by grabbing the bowls that had been filled with chips, pretzels and whatnots but now were pretty much crumbs. I dumped the crumbs into the metal trash-can in Gray's kitchen; his mom wouldn't be pleased if either of us left the place a mess.

"Thanks," A short acknowledgement from him made me blush a little.

"N-Not a problem," I began washing the bowls I had picked up, placing them all on a towel to dry.

"You gonna head home after this?" I heard him ask me in a voice that sent heat wave downwards.

"D-Dun—"

"What? Are you _scared_ after watching all those SAW movies tonight?" My shoulders slumped forwards with his teasing; _I couldn't help it… scary movies aren't my thing…_

I hadn't realized that I hadn't spoken those words out loud until I heard him cough: "You can stay here… I didn't mean to make fun of you for being scared," I glanced over to see him scratching the back of his head absently.

I smiled, he always had a habit of knowing exactly what to do to make things right, reminding him that if we didn't finish soon our moms will never let us hear the end of it which made him laugh.

"You're right, Natsu" _Is it selfish for me to love the way he says my name? Doubt it~_

We finished washing the rest of the used dishes before heading into his room. There I plopped down on my favorite spot: the middle of his large comfy bed; an angry, "Really, Natsu?" made me chuckle darkly as I enjoyed the relief his bed was providing me.

I felt the bed shifted a little before I saw Gray lie down beside me with his eyes closed; I reached out curious how his hair felt but was stopped when a pair of onyx eyes opened and stared at me. I froze. My face heated up. I rolled over so my back was facing him. Now we were lying on opposite sides.

"Oh yeah… my mom texted me during the movie saying she wasn't coming home until tomorrow." I heard him breathe out as he shifted a bit on the bed.

"Y-You don't say," I shifted enough to move the dark comforter out from underneath me to over top of me.

I heard a click and then the room went dark; I was closing my eyes when I felt him shift followed closely by warmth curling against my torso. Needless to say, my eyes shot open: "G-G-Gray, w-w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" I whispered, trying to fight all the urges my body was screaming to do.

"What are you talking about? We use to do this when we were kids, Natsu" I could feel his hot breath against the back of my neck; even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see him well, my eyes darted back to the dark shadow dimly illuminated by the outside lights.

"That's not what I meant, pervert" I huffed, trying to ignore how happy it was making me to be in his arms.

I heard him make a noise of acknowledgement right as I continued: "I meant… w-wouldn't y-you p-prefer to d-do this with someone else…?"

"Someone… else…?"

"Like Juvia, maybe…"

"Only… maybe…?"

I lied there, still wrapped in Gray's arms, silent not sure what to do or say; or at least that's what I thought until I felt myself pulled closer to the body behind me. I could feel his heart beating against my back and it was beating fast!

"…um… Gra-?"

"Just let me be for now…"

His voice sounded so depressed that I couldn't fight back, not that I even wanted to; so instead I whispered: "You know… if I recall this isn't exactly right,"

I heard him chuckle softly behind me: "You're right,"

I rolled onto my other side so we were facing one another; "This is just like old times," I whispered, curling up closer so my hands were against his chest.

His heartbeat didn't slow down at all; in fact unless I was crazy it started beating faster!

"So you and Lisanna…?" Gray's voice surprised me and because of the outside light illuminating my face clearer than his I had to fight off any expression of surprise before it appeared on my face.

"We're just friends… and that's all we'll ever be…"

"…beside you have someone you like already,"

"Huh? Ah. Y-Yeah," I lowered my face into the shadow being casted by his body.

"You and Juvia look cute-"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't like Juvia like that… I like-" I cut myself off; I sighed as I almost confessed my secret to my crush.

"Huh? But you were staring at her constantly throughout the movie," He pushed on, obviously confused now.

I kept my mouth shut but Gray just continued: "And we both know that you and Lucy are more like siblings than anything else… and Levi and Gajeel were sitting on your other side… so if it wasn't Juvia you were staring then—"

_Looks like he figured it out… and he calls me the 'idiot'_

I felt one of his hands move and before I could react he pulled my face up, which was meant with something warm. As the warmth broke away, I realized I had just been kissed.

"It was me, wasn't it?" He breathed and I could just barely make out the color dusting his normally pale cheeks.

I slowly nodded my head; warmth crashed down on me again in the form of a honest hug that whispered: "Thank god… I was worried you might actually have found someone,"

"Good night, Gray" I added as sleep finally sank in from not having to hide the secret anymore.

"Night Natsu," My eyes drooped and my hearing began to fade to silence; I knew that I would be woken up to my best friend's teasing about how cute I was when I was sleeping…

Some things never change.

And some things change for the better…

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: It's short~ and I hope cute... It was kind of fun writing from Natsu's POV instead of Gray's...**


End file.
